


Never leave my side

by ShinyDixon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 09:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12768534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyDixon/pseuds/ShinyDixon
Summary: Commander Erwin Smith and (Y/n) are madly in love with each other.He promises to keep her safe but outside the walls promises like that are hard to keep.





	Never leave my side

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys will like this, leave some kudos ♥ and comment if you want :3  
> You're free to visit my main blog and side blog on tumblr:  
> shinydixon: https://shinydixon.tumblr.com  
> eyebrowsoffreedom1: https://eyebrowsoffreedom1.tumblr.com

For the first time of your entire life being in the Survey Corps, you woke up feeling well rested and satisfied.

The warm sensation of your boyfriend’s arms enveloping you into a strong embrace, woke you up from your slumber.

You turned around quietly, not wanting to wake up your Commander for the little time he still has to sleep.

A radiant smile appeared on your face seeing the usually neat Commander Erwin Smith all dishevelled.

Suddenly, his baby blue eyes opened up, meeting yours for the first time in the day.

“Good morning sir” the smile has never left your face, something he noticed right away.

However he didn’t answered, he just stood up on his right arm, landing on top of you.

You started to giggling while he started to peppering your neck with little kisses. 

“What’s got into you Erwin? You didn’t get enough yesterday night?”

“I just don’t want to leave this bed” 

His voice was muffled by the skin of your neck, but you understood  perfectly what he meant.

Today was the day of another expedition outside the walls, and you knew very well that your return wasn’t guarantee.

You or Erwin or both of you could die today, and that thought was enough to making your giggles stop.

Erwin noticed right away your change of behaviour.

He leaned on both of his elbows to look down at you.

You stared at each other with pained expressions, because it doesn’t matter that he was the Commander and you a very skilled veteran; everyone can die at the hands of those men-eating titans.

Erwin’s big hand started to caress your (h/c) strands away from your face,  while you grabbed his wrist gently.

“Nothing is gonna happen to you (Y/n), I promise”

“Erwin, you can’t prom-”

You were interrupted by your lover again:  
  
“I’ll do everything in my power in order to protect you, just…trust me”.

You’ve already seen that look, everytime he had to so a speech to the new recruits, everytime before he lead his men outside the walls.

“I know…I believe you Erwin”.

 

* * *

 

He had no idea how all of this happened.

He was there, face to face with an abnormal, ready to meet his end.

The titan’s hand never made it to Erwin’s kneeled form because someone pushed him out of the titan’s trajectory.

All happened too fast.

The big hand closing around (Y/n), she cutting away the strong fingers and falling violently on the ground.

In a moment the blond commander was running toward his loved one, while Mike gave the titan the fatal hit.

Blood was coming from (Y/n)’s head, but she was still breathing.

He wanted to stay with her the whole time.

He stayed with her all the way back to the wall, trying to stop the bleeding.

He wanted to stay by her side during the complicated operation to save her life, trying to make his way out from the three soldiers that were keeping him out of the infirmary.

He screamed to let him go, he needed to see her, but they didn’t give up.

They were broken to see their commander like that, but Squad Leader Hanji ordered that no one could enter the room.

After hours and hours, Hanji finally came out from the room, only to tell Erwin that (Y/n) was in a comatose state, and that there was the possibility for her to never wake up again.

 

Days became weeks, weeks became months, but Erwin didn’t give up.

Everyday, when he wasn’t busy, he stayed with the (h/c) headed soldier, talking to her and waiting for her to come back.

His days were all the same without you: training, paperwork, lunch, study new strategies for the next expedition and then, spending the whole night by your side.

He even has a dark stubble growing on his handsome face.

 

“That day…I promised that I would’ve keep you safe… but you did that to me instead”

He grabs your hand, kissing it gently.

“Why you did that (Y/n)? You weren’t suppose to sacrifice youself for me”

He buried his tired face onto your hand, while he tried to suffocate his pained sobs.

Suddenly, he felt something gripping at his own hand.

Moving his face to stare at you, he noticed that you were trying to open your eyes.

I no time he went outside the room, calling for Hanji.

Even she couldn’t believe at what she was seeing.

When Hanji and Erwin entered the room again, you were staring at them with your eyes wide open.

When you spotted Erwin. a smile grows onto your face.

In two strides Erwin was by your side, kneeling down at your face level for giving you the most passionate kiss you two ever shared.

He was kissing you like he never did, showing with action how much he loves you.

You were still weak so you could answer just with little pecks, but he didn’t mind, because the most important thing was that you were finally back to him.

When you finally separated, you noticed that Hanji was crying in happiness, smiling at the both of you.

“(Y/n) you’ve been in coma for three months…you saved your and the commander’s lives, however, when you got yourself out of the titan grip, you’ve hit the ground with your head ending up into a comatose state”

You eard all of what  Hanji said.

You did remember of yourself oushing Erwin away, but after that everything was confused.

You opened your mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

“Sweetie, it’s okay, you just woke up from a long time being in a coma, you’ll need time to rest and some therapy to regain all your basilar skills…even talk”

Erwin noticed your distressed expression, that was too much to take after what you’ve been through.

Grabbing one of your hand, he smiled down at you.

His presence and his smile reassured you; with him by your side you feel like you can do everything.

Both of you didn’t notice that Hanji left the room, wanting to give you some privacy.

You move your hand away from his grip, caressing his now bearded face.

You could tell that he was tired with his beautiful blue eyes surrounded by defined dark circles.

However you couldn’t help but thinking he was hot with that stuble.

Noticing the way you were staring and caressing at his stable, made Erwin smile more:  
  
“I didn’t have time to shave you know, I’ll do it later”

You looked at him with an angry expression that could be only be interpreted with a: “Over my dead body”.

Laughing at your cute angry face he stopped your hand, in order to give it a kiss:  
  
“Okay, okay! I’m not gonna shave it”

Satisfied by his choice, you kept staring at each other, until your lover interrupted the silence:  
  
“It’s gonna be a long journey, but I’ll be by your side….and this time, I’ll keep my promise”


End file.
